Hug
by Neril
Summary: Glorfindel searches for Erestor after upsetting him, and Elrohir plots his revenge on Glorfindel. One shot on Glorfindel and Erestor adventures.


**Just a little Glorfindel story, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hug**

Erestor stood in the hall, fuming with anger. His eyes blazed as he glared at the golden haired warrior before him.

Lord Elrond, in a calm and pleasant mood, approached the two. "Is something wrong here?" he asked, seeing Erestor's reddening face.

"Can I strangle Glorfindel?" Erestor asked the elf Lord.

Glorfindel smiled at the adviser. "Yes, you may strangle me."

Erestor fumed at Glorfindel's reply, the question meant for Elrond.

"If Glorfindel agrees to his strangling, you may do so," Elrond said. Then he began to sing softly to himself, continuing on down the hall.

"I am going to strangle..." Erestor marched toward Glorfindel, unable to finish his sentence.

Glorfindel held his arms out to the dark haired elf. "Yes, I know. You are in dire need of a hug."

Erestor jerked to a stop, his eyes widening as realization came upon him. He then turned sharply and marched away from Glorfindel.

…...

"Have you seen Erestor?" Glorfindel asked Elrond. Lord Elrond stood near the gardens, enjoying the peaceful day and listening to Lindir playing his harp nearby.

"He may be in his office," Elrond replied.

"I already checked there," Glorfindel said. "I think he is avoiding me, I have not seen him all week."

"Hmm," Elrond began to walk away from Glorfindel, catching sight of his wife walking among the garden.

Glorfindel, displeased with the answer, decided to inquire of the whereabouts of Erestor from Lindir.

Lindir was pleasantly playing his harp, but paused as Glorfindel approached him. "I do not know," he said, then continued to play.

"But I have not even asked you anything," Glorfindel stated, squinting suspiciously at the musician.

"Exactly, and it will stay that way," Lindir said. He stopped playing suddenly and stood. "Elrohir has a message for you."

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

"He said that since you did not let him ride your horse, he is going orc slaying without you." With that, Lindir turned away from Glorfindel, swiftly walking in the direction Elrond had gone.

"See if I care," Glorfindel said, then a thought came. "He better not have taken Erestor with him!" With the idea of the dark haired adviser failing miserably at orc hunting, Glorfindel took off running.

In his haste to reach the armory, he nearly ran into Elladan. He came to a stop, looking at the twin with suspicion. "Did Elrohir go hunting with Erestor?" he asked Elrond's son.

"No," Elladan replied. "He has not gone hunting in three days – and why in Arda would he take Erestor?"

"Ah-ha!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "I knew it! He did not take Erestor. By the way, have you seen Erestor?"

"I have in fact," Elladan replied. "He was just entering the kitchen when I last saw him, which was not too long ago."

"Have you seen your twin?"

Elladan shrugged. "I presume he is still sulking and plotting his revenge on you, since you did not let him ride your horse."

"Why would Erestor be in the kitchen?" Glorfindel mused, then took off running to the kitchens, leaving Elladan behind.

When he reached the kitchens, he was disappointed to find that Erestor was not there.

"Have you seen Erestor?" Glorfindel asked the cook, who was making something that smelled wonderful.

"He was in here not long ago," the elven cook replied. "He took a little food, then mentioned writing a letter to the Valar."

"Strange," Glorfindel commented. "He never gets food on his own. I practically have to force him to eat."

Glorfindel then left the kitchens and made his way to Erestor's office. When he arrived, he found the door partly opened, and Erestor's desk lamp without flame. He looked around the office, to make sure Erestor was not hiding from him.

After finding he was not in there, he left the room. "Maybe he went to his room," Glorfindel said to himself. He started for Erestor's room, where he met up with Arwen.

"Have you, by chance, seen Erestor?" he asked Arwen.

"Yes, he just passed by," Arwen replied. "He was eating while carrying an armful of books to the library. It was a little strange, since he always keeps books to himself."

"Strange indeed," Glorfindel said. "He hardly ever eats. There must be something wrong with him." With that, Glorfindel walked swiftly to the library.

Upon arrival, he was disgruntled to find that Erestor was not in the library. "Valar!" he exclaimed. "Where is that cursed elf!"

"Looking for someone?"

Celebrian walked out from among a stack of books. Glorfindel could have sworn he had seen her in the gardens not long ago.

"I am searching for Erestor," Glorfindel replied. "It seems as if he has been avoiding me all week."

"Yes, he was just here," Celebrian said. "He left with Elrohir."

"Did he say anything about going orc hunting?"

"No, he despises orcs. He prefers to leave that task for you," Celebrian told him.

"How considerate," Glorfindel said. "Do you know where he was going?"

"To his office."

Glorfindel made a sound of frustration, and hurried from the library, leaving a confused Celebrian behind. He was nearly to the office, when he spotted Elrohir walking in his direction.

"Elrohir!" Glorfindel exclaimed, rushing toward the dark-haired elf.

Elrohir stopped his walk, glancing around nervously. "Yes, Glorfindel?" he asked, his voice a little high.

Glorfindel looked at him suspiciously, then shook his head. "Is Erestor in his office?"

"He was last I saw him," Elrohir replied. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Glorfindel practically ran to Erestor's office, to catch him before he left again. When he reached the office, Erestor was leaving, softly shutting the door behind him. He looked up as Glorfindel approached.

"Finally!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "I have been searching for you everywhere!"

"How unfortunate," Erestor said. He smoothed a wrinkle in his black robe, and stepped around Glorfindel.

"Wait." Glorfindel was surprised by Erestor's quick long strides, usually Erestor had a hard time keeping up with Glorfindel. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?"

Erestor paused his walk. "I have been very busy. As I always am. You should know."

Glorfindel blinked. "Well, yes. But you always talk to me."

"You talk to _me_ ," Erestor said in reply. "I work."

"I also work," Glorfindel said. "I keep Imladris safe."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." Erestor continued down the hall.

Glorfindel trotted ahead of him and then turned, blocking his path. "Do you need a hug? Is this is what this is all about?"

"No!" Erestor exclaimed. "I still want to strangle you!"

"What did I do?" Glorfindel asked, baffled. He could not remember anything he had done to upset his friend.

"You brought your horse in my office," Erestor replied, starting to become angry as he recalled the mess the horse had created.

"I did not do..." he trailed off. "Elrohir."

"Elrohir what?" Erestor asked.

"I wasn't the one who took the my horse into your office, it was Elrohir. He wanted revenge, because I did not let him ride the horse."

"Elrohir," Erestor said. "I should have known."

"What are you going to do about it?" Glorfindel asked.

"I have a plan," Erestor replied, walking around Glorfindel. "One more thing," he added. "When your horse was in my office, he drank your secret bottle of wine."

…...

Erestor and Glorfindel stood near the stables, watching as Elladan passed by. Elladan gave them a strange look, then continued on. Next, Elrohir came, grinning broadly and not noticing the two elves watching him keenly.

"I thought I told you to stay in the bushes," Erestor said to Glorfindel.

"I am not hiding, I want to see his face when it is filled with horror."

A couple minutes later, Elrohir returned from the stables, leading Erestor's tall majestic black horse. The horse was saddled in elegant elven tack, ready for its 'journey.'

"Do you think he will actually do it?" Erestor asked.

"Of course," Glorfindel replied. "He has never prepared your horse, and would not miss the chance to ride him."

Elrohir was now standing a few feet away from the horse, looking it over. He seemed satisfied, and walked toward it, then swung onto its back in one fluid movement.

The horse stood for a moment, looking bored, then it took a couple steps forward. Elrohir grinned, and twisted to yell back at his twin. "Elladan, come lo-" but before he could finish the word, Erestor's horse exploded into a frenzy.

It twisted and bucked, legs lashing every way imaginable. Elrohir was nearly thrown off, taken in surprise. But he regained his composure and gripped on tightly to the horse's mane. "ELLADAN!" he screeched. "Erestor's horse is trying to kill me!"

"I wonder why," Elladan replied sarcastically, appearing from the stables. He rode his own horse, a silver mare with a black mane. "Get off and go get your own horse."

Erestor's horse stopped its madness, just long enough for Elrohir to jump clear from it. "I should have known. He is just like his owner," Elrohir said. "When we were little and we jumped on Erestor, he would throw us off. It was very inconsiderate of him."

As Elrohir returned to retrieve his own horse, Elladan twisted on his horse to look at Glorfindel and Erestor. "You did that on purpose."

Erestor pointed at Glorfindel. "It was his idea."

"All I said was that Erestor's horse does not like most other living creatures," Glorfindel said in his own defense.

Elladan shook his head. "Elrohir is going to strangle you two."

"He will not strangle me," Erestor said coolly. "He is too afraid of me." With that, Erestor turned and gracefully made his exit.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Please review, and tell me what you think! I would like that very much! :)**

 **If you liked this story, check out my others ones. Warning though, some can be crazy, while others sad.**


End file.
